Un été Inoubliable
by EvilRegina06
Summary: Emma swan jeune fille de dix-sept ans est bouleversé par le divorce de ses parents qui a abandonné elle est son frère pour vivre à Boston elle lui en veut vraiment et refuse de le voir depuis le divorce... où quatre ans plus tard sa mère Mary-Margaret décide de l'envoyer passer un été avec lui. Et elle fait la rencontre de Régina Mills une jeune fille de dix-sept ans.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma quatrième fanfiction! J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews:)**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **1**

Quelques minutes plus tard, David vit par la fenêtre La voiture de son ex compagne avec ses deux enfants. David se leva et eu à peine le temps de sortir sur la véranda que son jeune fils Neal surgissait du véhicule pour se précipiter vers lui. David sentis sa gorge se serrer en se rappelant combien ses enfants lui manquait depuis quatre ans.

_ Papaaa !

_ Neal ! S'écria David.

Il manqua de tomber à la renverse, Quand son fils lui sauta dans les bras.

_ Wow bonhomme, tu as drôlement grandi.

Neal regarda son père pis hocha la tête.

_ Je suis ravi que tu sois là.

_ Moi aussi.

David sourit. Il avait oublié combien son fils était peu bavard. Neal parti ver la cuisine.

David le regarda s'en aller en trottinant, puis se tourna vers Mary-Margaret qui s'approchait. Emma s'attardait près de la voiture.

_ Hey, Mary.

_ David, elle lui sourit.

Derrière Mary-Margaret, il observa sa fille aînée. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait autant changé depuis la dernière fois qui la vu. Il constata une fois de plus qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère. Elle était magnifique avec ses belles boucles blonde.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

_ Salut ma chérie. Ça fait du bien de te voir.

Comme Emma ne réagissait pas, au mots de son père, sa mère la regarda de travers :

_ Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Emma ton père t'a adressé la parole.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, et soupire.

David calma le jeu.

_ Il n'y a pas de soucis, Mary.

_ Oui, maman. Aucun souci, dit Emma. Je vais faire un tour.

David alla dans la cuisine, derrière lui, il attendit Mary-Margaret entrer dans la pièce. Il s'empara d'un verre et rempli le verre d'eau et le tendit à son ex femme. Ils parlent une peu.

_ Tu aurais pu revenir, tu sais. Tu aurais pu de nouveau trouver un emploi à Storybrooke. Tu aurais pu continuer à faire partie de leur vie.

Ses paroles le blessèrent, il savait qu'elle dissais vrai. Mais tout cela n'avais pas été aussi simple, pour des raisons qu'ils comprennent tous les deux, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait l'admettre.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) à bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou merci beaucoup pour vos reviews:) j'espère qui vous plaira ce petit chapitre.**

 **Hėsiter pas à laisser des reviews:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Il y avait une foule à la fête foraine. Les manèges branlants faisaient partie d'une fête foraine itinérante, avec des stands de jeux hors de prix et des baraques à hot-dogs et de barbes à papas. L'endroit grouillait de monde. Famille entière, Emma se retrouva coincée dans la foule.

Le Soleil amorçait sa descente, elle arrêta son chemin vers un tournoi de volley-ball, son attention revint vers le jeu au moment où une belle fille marquant un point. Elle était magnifique taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, un corps magnifique. Sa mère et tous ses amis de Storybrooke, savaient qu'elle aimait autant les filles que les garçons.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'une des joueuses se jeter sur elle à toute vitesse, et la percuter de plein fouet.

La belle brune qui la dévisageait d'un air épouvanté.

_ Tu n'as rien . Demanda la belle brune.

_ Ouais, tout va bien, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

_ Hum, tu'es sûre?

_ Lâche-moi... tu veux, articula-t-elle les dents serrées.

_ JJe suit désolé, je courais vers le ballon et ...

_ Ok, ça va, j'ai compris.

Sans un mot de plus elle se retourna et parti, elle entendit quelqu'un crier :

_ Régina ! Viens, on reprend la partie!

Emma avait l'impression qu'elle continuait à la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Régina elle menait une vie normale... lycée, la danse, le sport. Elle avait hâte de quitter le lycée, diplôme en poche, prêt à affronter l'université. Il y a trois semaines, Régina rompait avec Daniel son petit copain, qui l'a trompé avec une fille.

Bizarrement, c'était l'incident survenu au match de volley qui lui revenait à présent en mémoire. Ou plutôt de la fille avec qui elle avait bousculé. Cette fille s'était moquée de ses excuses. Elle avait restée interdit devant une telle beauté. La première fois que sa lui arrivait ce genre de choses son coeur a arrêté de battre à la seconde qu'elle a vu ses yeux d'un vert. Elle était dans ses pensées tout le reste de la soirée.

Emma rentrant vers les vingt-trois heures, Son père était en train de regarder la télévision, il est levant la tête il vit sa fille;

_ tu arrive tard jeune fille dit David.

_ Ouais, et alors ? J'en'ai rien à foutre. Dit Emma.

_ Reste poli, Emma ! Dit David en levant la voix

Emma levant les yeux au ciel et soupira, montrant son désaccord avec son père. Elle partit vers sa chambre en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

David soupira ce dit que les mois seraient longs avec le mauvais caractère de sa fille aînée.

Une fois Emma claquant la porte, elle soupira, elle lui veut veux tellement de l'avoir abandonné elle est son frère Neal.

Avec qui elle partageais la chambre à coucher, son frère la regarda :

_ Em, ça va ? Demanda Neal.

_ Yep, nickel, dit Emma.

Elle se couchant dans son lit et ferma la lumière.

_ Bonne nuit Emma.

_ Bonne nuit.

Elle pensait toujours à cette belle inconnue, qu'elle a vue dans la journée qui lui a même percuté de plein fouet. Elle n'oublierait pas son regard, noisette elle en était sûre. Elle soupira et s'endormis.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience:) Petit chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de lesrendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Emma mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où elle était.

J'hallucine ! Sept heures du matin? En plein d'été ? Les yeux grands ouverts à contempler le plafond, sachant déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir. Elle se rappela alors l'épisode de la veille au soir et sa colère refit surface. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les barreaux à la fenêtre.

La blonde serrant les dents, sortit de sa chambre comme une furie pour rejoindre la cuisine. Neal la regarda avec un regard surpris.

Emma arriva en colère, devant son père:

_ Non mais ses quoi ton foutu problème tu peux pas m'enfermer tout l'été. Dit Emma.

_ Emma chérie, de quoi tu parle ?

_ les barreaux à la fenêtre de la chambre Dit Emma.

Neal mis son grain de sel :

_ Je t'ai dit papa que ça la rendrait folle. Dit Neal.

_ J'ai rien fait ma chérie, ils faisaient déjà partie de la maison quand je l'es David.

_ Je te crois pas, que ce soit bien clair! Tu va pas passer l'été à me traiter comme une gamine. Je suis une grande fille pour prendre mes propres décisions tu'as renoncé au droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas faire.

_ Ok.

_ Quoi c'est tout? T'a pas autre chose à dire . Demanda Emma.

_ Tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner? J'ai fait des gaufres?

Emma soupira, elle ces paroles, elle quitta la pièce en tapant du pied.

En marchant dans les rues, il fait déjà chaud et humide. Emma s'aventura dans le petit quartier, aucun magasins n'était encore ouvert.

Regina était en train de faire des boutiques avec son amie Belle elles regardaient des sacs à main et elle parlent de plein de choses de leur week-end.

_ Au fait, tu as vue la fille blonde qui était au match. Demanda Regina.

_ Ah, l'a blondasse ? Au look bizarre. Dit Belle.

_ Quoi ? elle est pas blondasse mes jolies je trouve moi. Dit Regina.

Belle regarda Regina bizarrement.

_ Elle te plaît cette fille . Dit Belle avec une grimace.

_ Et alors? Peut-être? Dit Regina.

_ Comment une chose comme ça peut t'intéresser et Ruby tu l'oublies ?

_ Ruby c'est du passé maintenant laisse-moi.

Belle partie.

Cette belle blonde n'était pas comme son ex copine Ruby non pas que Ruby soit

quelqu'un de méchant... mais elle n'en restait pas moins une fille plutôt superficielle.

Regina compris par d'instinct que la mystérieuse blonde qu'elle fonctionnait différemment. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer mais assez pour qu'elle songe à vouloir la connaître.

* * *

 **Et voila pour ce chapitre :) à bientôt pour la suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou** **merci beaucoup pour vos reviews:) petit chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Hé, papa ! S'écria Neal, David disposait les assiettes de pâtes sur la table de cuisine. Neal demanda à son père: c'est une photo de toi et de tes parents?

\- Ouais,

\- Oh, fit Neal en se penchant pour voir la photo de plus près. Tu ressemble un peu à grand-mère.

\- peut-être.

\- Dit papa tu crois que Emma va bientôt rentrer ?

\- J'espère fiston.

\- Parfois elle reste dehors tard.

\- Je sais champion.

\- tu crois que la police va encore la ramener ?

\- Non je crois pas.

Neal allant directement ver la douche après la conversation avec son père.

David le borda et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit fiston. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi papa.

Emma avait rencontré des personnes sympa, et même un couple plutôt intéressant; mais quand l'alcool commença à faire son effet, toute le monde se crut bien drôle.

Emma se tenait debout au bord de l'eau. Derrière elle, près du feu de joie. Lucy et son copain fumaient et buvaient.

Emma demain ferait la grasse matinée.

Une fois à la maison, son père regardais la télévision, et sitôt qu'elle entra, il jeta un oeil sur l'horloge. Après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait pas de taille à l'affronter.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie.

Emma leva les yeux dans les airs.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu en es sûre?

\- j'ai envie d'en parler David.

\- Ok

\- T'as autres choses à dire?

\- Il es tard?

\- Et ? .

\- Il reste toujours à manger au frigo, si ta faim.

Emma s'attendait pas à ça. Aucun sermon, aucune règle établi. Puis elle gagna sa chambre.

* * *

 **Et** **voilà un petit chapitre à bientôt pour une suite j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. hésiter pas à laisser votre avis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lucy l 'entraîna Emma a la crèmerie que même Emma a repéré en chemin, un comptoir à l ancienne bordé de tabourets, un sol carrelé rose et blanc et les box en cuire rouge usé qui se fendillais.

Lucy commanda une crème glacée au cerise. Emma une crème glacée au chocolat. Elles avaient faim, surtout que leur estomac grondait. Comme en ce moment.

Après avoir commander leur commande et servis, elles s'adossa à la banquette.

\- Alors Emma comment tu trouve l endroit? Demanda Lucy.

\- Cool.

\- Génial, je viens ici depuis je suis toute gamine. Mon père mon grand père m'y emmenait le vendredi. C'est la meilleure crèmerie dans le coin.

\- Sympa . Emma hocha la tête.

Et elles discutant toute l'après midi.

C'est tes un temps idéal pour le cerf- volant. David regardait le cerf-volant zigzaguer dans le ciel. Neal, toujours aussi débordant d énergie, courait de long en large sur la plage. David le regardais avec sourire et une grande fierté. Son fils le rejoignit en tirant sur la ficelle de son cerf-volant.

Et un peu plus se trouvait Emma, assie dans le sable à lire un livre. Et d'un coup elle attendait un rire au loin. Elle reconnut la belle brune qui l'avait renverser au match de volley-ball. Elle était avec c'est amis.

Et Regina regarda à gauche d'où elle était et elle figea d'un coup à trouvant une magnifique blonde qu'elle avait reversée sans l'avoir voulu a son match de volley-ball. Elle regarda c'est amis et leur dit qu'elle doit aller et ses amis la regardant de mauvais oeil surtout son amie Ruby qui était amoureuse de Régina encore même après leur rupture que sa durée 6 mois où Regina s'est rendu compte que Ruby n'était pas la personne qui lui foulait dans sa vie, elles sont restées amie. C'est amis compris et elles partit Ruby comprit la raison due au regard que Regina a lancé à cette garce de blonde.

Emma était en train de lire son livre lueur de feu tome 1 elle adorerait les dragons depuis son jeune âge.

\- Salut.

Emma regarda qui la dérange en ce moment qu'elle était tranquille avec son bouquin. Elle se mit en colère.

\- Qu'est que tu veux . S'enquit Emma.

\- J'ai tes avec mes copines et je tes vues et j'ai voulu te dire un salut. Répondit Regina.

\- Super ! Réponds Emma à levant les yeux au ciel.

\- D'ordinaire quand on se présente à quelqu'un, l'autre personne fait de même je connais même pas ton prénom ?

\- En quoi ça t' intéresse ?

\- Moi c'est Régina Mills et toi ?

\- Emma.

Régina compris a simplement un regard qu'Emma voulait pas dire son nom de famille et dans le même cas voulait pas parler avec elle.

\- Écoute Regina peu importer je n'ai pas d'humeurs à parler avec toi en ce moment.

\- Figure-toi que je m'en doutais un peu... Désolé de t'avoir bousculé pendant le match de volley-ball.

\- D'accord j'accepte tes excuses maintenant dégagées je n'ai pas humeur.

\- Pas bien grave... Mais t'aurais dû faire gaffe à ce qui se passait.

\- Pardon ! Répondit Emma outré. Tu es en tain de dire que c'était ma faute ?

\- Un peu oui. répondit Regina.

Emma ce mis debout et elle poussait Regina et elle lui criait de partir.

\- Attend Emma je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire sa je veux juste te parler et faire connaissance avec toi.

\- Je te répète je veux pas discuter avec toi maintenant va-t'en.

Regina lui hocha la tête et partie déçue de savoir fait rejeté de la sorte elle voulait juste parler à cette belle blonde que maintenant elle pourrait mettre un prénom.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre et encore désolé de l'attendre à très bientôt pour la suite. Dites-moi comment vous trouvez mon chapitre.**


End file.
